A New Scout: Sailor Solar
by LittlePrincessofUranus
Summary: I not own anything and this is the first fanfic so be gentle. It is posted on Wattpad to.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: You do not now how much trouble a writer goes through to make a fanfic it has taken me forever to figure out how this thing works. Well, Enjoy! I do not own anything and I am giving you this because it is the first one I could ever complete. Again don't beat me for grammar I hated it in school but I like writing these stories.

It's been five years since we battled a Chaos controlled Galaxia and brought peace. During the year after Darien went to Germany to actually start his medical schooling. Serena's family kicked her out, and I welcomed her into my apartment. We were both girls so the landlord allowed it. During spring break, Darien learned about it and accused her of cheating on him.

 _He came into the apartment thinking it was Serena's to see me there. He looked at her,_

" _Have you been cheating on me?!"_

" _No, she let…"_

 _*Slap* He slapped her, "Save your excuses!"_

 _He tried to leave but I kicked him where the sun doesn't shine as Helios, Gaea, and Queen Serenity came out of nowhere._

" _Endymion Terra your offence against my daughter will not go unpunished."_

" _From this point forward you are no longer the Prince of Earth the role with forever be part of the Moon Kingdom."_

" _The Golden and Imperium Silver Crystal will be forever combined today!"_

 _As he said that the golden and silver crystals came out and merge together. It returned to Serena and Helios picked Darien. The 3 left and I put Serena to bed but she had a grip on me. I ended up sleeping in there for the night._

3 months later, the queens were brought back from the past to bring the scouts to a new level of power eternal power for all the scouts except for Serena and me who got imperial power but we had to train a new Sailor Neptune. After the final battle, Michelle became cold towards all of us scouts and Poseidon had to rip her birthright from her for trying to kill Serena.

 _We were all at my apartment playing a board game. Michelle was watching behind me and Sere. She pulled out a knife and almost cut Serenity's throat out. Poseidon came and took her planet power._

" _I'm sorry princess I'll find a more trustworthy Neptune."_

With their memories gone, Darien and Michelle started dating and had 2 kids over the years. Now Molly is the new Neptune and helps keep us close together. A month later Serena and I started dating and though Queen Serenity doesn't mind, but the other scouts ranted thinking the princess deserve a man.

 _We were at Ray's talking about how to fix the timeline. Sere and I had been together for a week and we've never been happier. We were going to tell them today but then Ray said,_

" _Darien is a wimp. Sere needs a real man."_

" _Why a man? You know I'm bi Ray?"_

" _Yes, but how will you produce an heir?"_

 _We were shocked all they wanted was Rini like she could ever be born._

So we decided never to tell them about us, but 2 weeks after the rant. We found out that Serena was pregnant. It turns out even a love confession could get a lunar pregnant and none of the guys she blind dated have said anything like that so the child is mine and I'm proud, but a new enemy came and almost destroyed our future in the final battle.

 _We're at the school Hecate made her base at. All the scouts were killed except for me and Serena._

" _You're outnumbered and outmatched Sailor Moon hand over the crystal and your right to the Moon Throne!"_

" _No! For the wellbeing of the people of Earth and my child. You will never be near this Solar System again!"_

We didn't know till later that all the planet powers, the messiah of light, and Silence were absorbed in the crystal. The crystal went into my newborn daughter, 9 months later. Later Serena gave birth to a healthy baby girl but a mark appeared and disappeared before we could tell what it was. The mark was her sailor mark. She is Sailor Solar the sailor scout of our solar system. She's almost three and the sound of my car always put her to sleep. Yes, I'm Amara and my daughter Serenity Dea Tenoh is already having goo-goo eyes for a boy in her daycare. Endymion, Darien and Michelle's 2nd child and if he tries to date her. He'll have to prove his worth to get him out of the hole his parents made.

A/N: there is a chapter 2 but I would like to see 5 reviews first.


	2. Chapter 2

C2

It's been 23 years since she was born and now her 1st kid is 12. During school, Serenity has gotten love notes from everyone including husband, that boy, Endymion. Darien and Michelle now remembered the past, but we didn't let that ruin their lives here and now. I have gotten a soft spot for the boy over the years. Bringing the gifts to the car, I even remembered when Endymion ask me about 'how to ask girls out to the movies?'

 _I was sitting in the kitchen making dinner. Darien was at work and Michelle was on tour, so Endymion stayed over till his dad picked him up. He came into the room and sat on a stool. "Hey where Serenity?"_

" _In the bathroom. Amara, how do you ask girls to the movies?"_

" _Why?" I asked, 'what was he planning?'_

" _I wanted to have Ames, Haily, Sere, and me to go see_ _Big Hero 6_ _but went I asked my dad. He just laughed."_

' _Oh, now I get it,' I thought to relax. "Well if you make an invite and give it to them. That will work. I thought you were asking for dating advice."_

" _No dad told me, 1st to have her know I existed. 2nd ask her to date and talk to her parents that afternoon. 3rd, no touching. like I want to." He acted like he was going to barf._

" _At least, your dad finally learned how to treat a girl."_

" _What?"_

" _Your dad dated Serenity's mom. That's why you've never heard her name. If your mom or dad heard that you might not be able to see Serenity again."_

" _No!"_

 _Serenity comes in and asked, "What are you two talking about?"_

" _Endymion asked me if you two could go to the movies like the gentleman he is. Your two can go this weekend."_

" _Ya!" They both exclaimed._

Darien came to pick him up and they started dating after that. Going to get Serena, I recalled how Endymion decked out for prom.

 _I heard the doorbell ring and went to the door. It's 3 months til prom and they hadn't made any plans. Endymion was working as a mechanic and Serenity is waitressing at the same restaurant as her mom. We were having some sleep on the couches before dinner. My daughter got her heavy sleeping from her mom, so I went for the door when it rang. Outside Endymion had flowers and a four person meal from the best Italian place in town. His shirt said 'Will you go to prom with me,' on the card. I brought him in and woke up the girls. Serenity screamed when he opened the card. She was going to prom with my wife's ex-boyfriend's son._

3 years had past and Endymion is the chief mechanic on my racing team. After high school, he joined as a rookie and worked his way up. He and Serenity got married right after high school and moved into a new house. Finally getting a half asleep Serena in the car, I remembered about what happened on graduation night.

 _We all had come to the house they bought and were sitting about to have a toast._

" _I especially thank you. Amara and Serena for letting me date your daughter."_

 _Michelle and Darien's eyes flickered._

" _Endy get down!" The 4 of us went to the floor as some thing broke._

" _Why didn't you say anything"_

" _I didn't want my little girl's life ruined by your selfishness. Cuz I don't know how you turned cold but dude you had no right to slap kitten."_

" _she was…"_

" _No, she didn't I let her stay at my place cuz her parents kicked her out. She needed help and you weren't there to help her so she gets in trouble because of it."_

" _I didn't…"_

" _Cuz you didn't listen I'm just glad your son's not like that or else he wouldn't have dug himself out of the hole you dug for him."_

 _After we all calmed down we told Endymion about the scouts and how Serenity was born._

A year went by or should I say 10,000, Crystal Tokyo came and Neo Queen Serenity my daughter took the throne with my son in law King Endymion ruling beside her. It turns out Rini who's 3 at the time when she learns about Sailor Moon is learning about her grandmother, not her mother. Yes, fate has the weirdest way of making things happen. A year later Endymion's older brother Adamant later known as Diamond disappeared off the faced the earth. Then 3 years later, attacked Crystal Tokyo with full force along with Wiseman and Nemesis. The scouts were reborn again and Rini went to the past. You know what happened and we showed you the rest. After that battle, there is finally peace. Now we have Rini's 12th birthday parties to get to.

A/N: I was shocked at the visitors I got, so here's another chapter. I will see you on the next sailor moon fanfic but it will be awhile.


End file.
